


L’impressionnisme

by Bennie_Courleciel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Humour, M/M, Poetry, Poésie, Some Humor, blague
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel
Summary: En réalité, Kylo est un artiste au fond de son âme...





	L’impressionnisme

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Импрессионизм](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538530) by [fandom_Kylux_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016), [Ladislav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladislav/pseuds/Ladislav). 

L’héritage familial, c’est parfois difficile.  
Kylo avait une âme déchirée et sensible :  
Tout est perçu de façon subtile et malaisé  
Par l’enfant unique d’une famille compliquée.

Au fusain, sur un bout de boîte en carton  
D’une pièce détachée du célèbre _Faucon,_  
Le petit et audacieux Ben Solo,  
Des traits larges, assurés et non mollos,  
Dessine avec force et expression  
Son grand-père de bien atroce réputation.

Ses parents s’en montrent très ulcérés ;  
Voilà le jeune artiste incompris et blessé.  
L’impressionnisme, c’est pas trop leur style…  
Aussitôt, ils envoient Ben sur une île  
Chez son oncle, sous son étroite surveillance,  
Manier un sabre laser avec excellence.

Des années de privations - sans pinceaux ni toiles -  
Passent, et Ben, les yeux rivés vers les étoiles,  
Par les entrainements d’escrime harassé  
Pense au portrait de son papy, inachevé,  
Papy qui seul pouvait comprendre le drame  
De l’apprenti-Jedi et artiste dans l’âme.

Le Côté Obscur, celui de l’encre et l’acrylique,  
Réussit à l’attirer dans son piège artistique.  
S’est présenté à Ben un autre Maître.  
Il ne s’est pas gêné de lui promettre  
Un chiot, des toiles, la galaxie entière  
Et un rouquin célibataire.


End file.
